


A Dirty Girl with a Lot of Passion

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke gets railed by ashton and michael and wears lingerie while doing it, M/M, have fun?, smut? just smut?, sorry if you all thought i was sweet, uhhhh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Michael's got a tongue piercing and Luke really wants to try it out. He ends up biting off more than he can handle in the best way.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: Lingerie 5sos [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Dirty Girl with a Lot of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, there's another smut interlude for the lingerie series. Completely for Heath (carefully curated to their preferences) and [Mel](https://bourgeoix.tumblr.com/), who continues to lose her mind when I text her snippets from this series. Love you both and everyone in the Club and I promise Luke and Ashton will be sweet again soon
> 
> Also Mel and I said horny on main, Make the title from Hit the Back by King Princess

The idea had stuck Luke while he was getting ready at the hotel and he’d spent a good 20 minutes in the bathroom, staring at his reflection, tell himself it was a dumb idea to do. Luke  _ loves _ Ashton, has loved him since the first day at band practice when Michael had introduced Ashton. Luke loves Ashton in all capacities: best friend, boyfriend,  _ fiance. _ He wouldn’t be marrying Ashton if he didn’t love him. 

_ However, _ Luke’s not stupid. He’s spent years growing up with Michael and Calum. Michael’s technically the first dick he’d sucked, Calum his first kiss. They’ve all messed around over the years, a by product of it just being  _ easier _ to mess around with each other when they’re horny than going out and finding someone. They haven’t done it in ages though, a habit that tapered off when Luke and Ashton officially started dating, when Michael and Calum became exclusive. Not that Luke doesn’t think about it sometimes, when he can hear Michael and Calum going at it in hotel rooms or the bunks of the bus. Not that he doesn’t wonder what it would be like to have Ashton fuck him at the same time that he could be sucking Calum’s dick. It’s a conversation Luke and Ashton had once, when they had started creating boundaries in their early relationship, that they wanted to be monogamous but that involving Michael and Calum wasn’t strictly off limits. It’s just….never been a problem before.

And then Luke took Michael lingerie shopping. The first time, when Luke had gone looking for a bridal set, he had simply wanted someone’s opinion on what looked nice. He wasn’t expecting to spend the entire afternoon with Michael staring at him with open want and hunger, dick obviously hard in his shorts. Hadn’t expected to go home and jerk off thinking about Michael sucking him off through the lingerie. Taking Michael to go shopping for his own lingerie had been its own experience, knowing that Michael had gotten off in the changing room, come out wearing the lingerie on under his clothing, obviously covered in his own cum.

The tipping point though was the fact that Michael has clearly been wearing the lingerie more and more frequently, especially on stage. Luke is very careful to keep what he does in private for himself separate from what he does on stage.  _ Sometimes  _ Luke wears the panties on stage, when he’s feeling particularly desperate to feel a specific way about himself and his body or he wants to work Ashton up. The nipple piercings and his engagement ring are the closest Luke’s come to being openly honest about himself to other people.

Michael has no such boundaries. All it had taken was the one time in the store and Michael’s become a terror. He wears bras and panties on stage, easily visible through his shirts where they’re cut at the sides or falling down. He’d worn high waisted fishnets last week under his jeans, grinning when he’d noticed Luke watching him on stage, winking. He’s gotten a tongue piercing, keeps taking every opportunity to show it off to the band, grinning lazily about it. It’s been putting Luke on edge, ramped up thinking about what it would feel like to have the metal of Michael’s piercing connect with the metal of Luke’s. 

So now Luke’s standing here, in the bathroom of a hotel, in front of a mirror naked, tapping his fingers against his hip bones and staring at his outfit where it’s hanging off the back of the door. It’s a white silk shirt and leather pants, but he’s also hung the plum purple lace bodysuit up with it. He’d gotten the picture from Michael earlier, standing in front of his mirror in this Tommy Hilfiger bra, sporty and navy, matching high waisted panties, covered up by high waisted fishnets, sticking his tongue out, metal glittering in the vanity lights. He’d added a winky face emoji and Luke...now he’s thinking about it. Thinking about wearing the bodysuit on stage, where it will be dark and visible under the white of the shirt. Where Ashton will know what he’s doing all night, where it will keep him worked up just enough for Luke to know he’s going to get fucked against the shower wall after the show until he’s bruised and content. 

Except Michael’s pictures have gotten Luke worked up now. He wants to get off now, wants to put on the bodysuit and play with his piercings through lace like Ashton does. Luke wants to get fucked, but he doesn’t want Ashton to do it, he wants  _ Michael to do it.  _ He wants Michael to suck him off, rub the metal piercing against Luke’s dick, right where he’s sensitive. He wants to whisper it to Ashton right before they go on stage, get Ashton fanatic and hard for the rest of the show just so he can watch Ashton for the whole of the show, watch Michael shoot Ashton smirks the whole of the night, just to mess with Ashton. Let Ashton get possessive and worked up over it, so that he’ll cover Luke in bruises and love bites that Luke will  _ feel _ for the next few days.

Luke glances at the door again, flexing his fingers open and closed, taking a deep breath. Before he can think about it further, he grabs the bodysuit off the hanger, pulling it up his legs and adjusting the top of the lace, letting the deep cut of the front frame his piercings and chest in loops and florals. He pulls the pants up, admiring the image it creates of the lace top against the leather of the pants, soft and hard combined. He’s already put his makeup for the night, purple shimmery eyeshadow and gloss shining on his face. He tilts his head to the side, letting his curls tumble over one shoulder. He grabs his phone, snapping a photo and attaching it to a text to Michael. He pulls the shirt on, buttoning it up slowly, delicately, admiring the dark outline of the lace through the shirt. 

His phone buzzes. Michael’s texted him back, a photo of himself palming his dick through his jeans. Luke’s face heats up, locking the phone quickly as he processes what’s just happened. It’s the  _ closest _ he and Michael have come to fully hitting on each other since they were teens fooling around in the bunks of the bus. Luke takes a deep breath, opening his phone again when it buzzes.

Michael’s texted him a photo that’s clearly him sitting on the couch of the dressing room next to Calum. Calum’s looking down at his own phone, but one hand is clearly on Michael’s thigh, dangerously close to his dick. Luke gets the message for what it’s for, an invitation. Luke and Ashton are still at the hotel, procrastinating leaving because Ashton had wanted to take a nap and Luke spent the afternoon thinking about the lingerie, about Michael, about Ashton. Luke taps his fingers against the phone, thinking. He glances over to his toiletry bag that he keeps in the bathroom, where the silver, purple gem heart shaped plug is. Luke thinks about it, letting himself wear it on stage, knowing that he’ll feel the ache of it forever, feel it brush over his prostate with every movement, every jump. Knows it’ll fuck his voice, making him raspy and breathless, knows Ashton will immediately pick up on it and focus on it for the rest of the night. It’ll increase Luke’s chances of getting fucked backstage in the dressing room, hard and fast, pressed against the counter so he can watch himself in the mirror, desperate and flushed as Ashton fucks into him, already prepped and ready to go. 

Luke thinks about taking the plug backstage. Getting Michael to fuck him with it, prep him with the plug, letting Calum watch. Knowing that Michael and Calum will spend the show teasing Ashton about the fact that they know what Luke’s done, that they got first crack at  _ this _ version of Luke, the Luke that’s about to wear lingerie and a plug on stage. 

Before Luke loses his nerve, he grabs the plug, shoving it into his pocket, taking a deep breath. He exits the bathroom, noticing that Ashton’s still sleeping. He shoots Ashton a text message, telling him he’s gone to the stadium already to spend time with Michael and Calum. It’s not...lying.

***

Luke throws the door to the dressing room Michael and Calum are in open, letting it bang against the wall, loud and jarring in the silence. Both guys startle, turning to look at Luke. Luke can’t imagine what he must look like, flushed and breathing shallowly, dick semi-hard in his pants from thinking about what he’s intending to do. The shoulder of his shirt has slipped a little, purple lace exposed and Michael’s eyes are glued to it, eyebrows raised. Before he loses his nerve, Luke pulls the plug out of his pocket holding it up.

“Michael, I  _ need _ you to fucking prep me,” Luke rushes out. Michael inhales a sharp breath. Calum lets out a low whistle. There’s a tense beat where Luke’s words settle over the room.

“You want me to fuck you with that?”

“I want you to finger me open and suck me off with your tongue piercing and put this in for the whole of the show.”

Michael glances at Calum. Calum raises an eyebrow, grinning lazily. There’s a shift in the energy of the room. 

“Well, go on then. He’s asking you for something Michael. It would be rude to ignore that,” Calum says, gesturing over to Luke. He’s tapping his fingers against his thigh, skimming over where his dick is outlined in his pants. Michael swallows. Luke feels his dick throb in his lingerie.

Michael stands up from the couch, cautiously making his way across the room to where Luke’s standing. He cocks his head once he gets close enough, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“Yeah? Want me to finger you through the lingerie, suck your dick through the fabric?”

“I want to feel what your tongue piercing is like,” Luke whispers out. Michael grins, skimming his fingers over Luke’s chest, rubbing his finger over the piercings, letting them catch on the lace. Luke whines at the sensation. Michael keeps tapping his fingers over the piercings, tilting his head to the side.

Michael pulls lightly at the piercing, ducking forward to suck a bruise at Luke’s jaw, right where Luke’s most sensitive. Luke melts a little at the sensation, rough and a little dirty. Different from what he remembers teenage Michael being like, nervous and skittish. This Michael is confident, rougher. It’s setting Luke on edge, getting his dick to leak in the lingerie. Michael pulls back, grinning slightly, ducking his head further down and taking the nipple piercing in his mouth, knocking his tongue piercing against it.

Luke sucks in a breath, fumbling a hand under Michael's shirt, catching the edge of this bra line. He thumbs over Michael’s nipple, feels him suck a breath in and let it out over where Luke’s piercing is wet, sending a jolt of heat through his stomach, cool air getting his nipple hard, feeling his dick leak more.

He catches Calum’s eyes over Michael’s shoulder. Calum grins, “Michael, aren’t you going to suck his dick? He did ask for it.”

Michael glances up at Luke, eyes glassy and lips already red and swollen. Luke whines, fingers skimming over the edge of the fishnet. He can feel Michael’s dick against his leg, hard and pants wet. Luke’s almost forgotten about the plug, digging into his palm from where he’s gripping it. He feels another jolt at remembering the intent of his whole affair. 

Michael tugs Luke’s shirt out of his pants, working his way down Luke’s body. He unbuttons Luke’s pants, tugging them down just enough to get his mouth on Luke’s dick. Luke whines at the contact, rough lace over where he’s most sensitive, already wet and leaking everywhere. Michael glances up at him through his lashes, glassy and unfocused. Luke whines again when he catches Calum with his hand down his pants, clearly jerking off. Luke tilts his head back against the wall, taking a quick breath in as Michael runs his tongue up the underside of Luke’s dick through the lace line. Luke can  _ feel  _ the ball of Michael’s tongue piercing against the wet, sensitive skin. It feels  _ amazing. _

He’s close, so close to cumming in Michael’s mouth. Michael’s tapping his fingers against Luke’s hip bones. Luke pushes his hips up, pressing his dick further into Michael’s mouth. Michael moans, the vibration going through Luke’s stomach and precum licking out further, making a mess of the lingerie. Luke knows he’s going to be sticky and uncomfortable for the whole show now. He can’t bring himself to care, caught up in the feeling of the moment of how  _ hard _ he is.

Calum pushes himself up from the couch, making his way over. He gets into Luke’s space, pressing Michael’s head further onto Luke’s dick, taking the plug from Luke. Without a word, he brings his fingers up behind Luke, running them through the mess of precum there and pressing it into Luke’s hole. Luke gasps, impulsively jerking up into Michael. Michael lets out of gasp and a moan, pulling back slightly from Luke’s dick. 

Calum presses his fingers further into Luke, brushing his fingers against his prostate. The jolt goes through Luke’s stomach again, hot and fast. He’s on the edge of cumming, barely having been touched, but living on the edge of whatever is happening. Calum presses the edge of the plug into Luke, leaning in close to Luke’s ear, brushing his lips over his jawline.

“I want Michael to suck you off and I want you to cum in his mouth. And then I’m going to put this plug in you, so you can spend the whole of the show knowing what Ashton’s going to do to you afterwards.”

Luke gasps, pressing down into Calum’s fingers. Michael’s running the ball of the piercing over his dick. Luke’s close, far too overstimulated and worked up to care anymore. Calum presses into him in perfect sync with Michael’s mouth and Luke cums with a loud moan, feels Michael tighten his lips over his dick catching Luke’s cum in his mouth. Calum takes the chance and presses the plug into Luke at the same time, catching him off guard at the push of the plug stretching him open. Luke’s panting as Michael pulls off with a pop, lips red and swollen, flushed all down his chest. Michael stands up, shaking slightly, dick hard in his pants. Calum smirks, pushing the plug in all the way, leaving Luke whining and griping the wall.

He turns to Michael while Luke’s catching his breath, getting his hand into Michael’s pants, down through the fishnet and the panties. He leans in, whispering something into Michael’s ear as he jerks him off, Michael nodding quickly and throwing his head back as he comes over his stomach. Calum pulls back, wiping his hand off onto Michael’s shirt. It’s filthy, but then again, Luke’s adjusting his spit soaked lingerie to cover him up, knowing that his pants are going to spend the whole show rubbing against both the plug and the cum. 

The three of them collapse back onto the couch, sitting in silence, waiting for Ashton. He bursts in a few minutes later, clearly thrown off by the quiet of the room, eyebrows furrowed and frowning. Ashton’s seen the three of them fucked out before, knows what their sex faces look like. He’s clearly thrown trying to figure out what’s going on. Luke glances at the two of them, nodding when Michael tilts his head toward the door. Michael and Calum leave the room, heading off the soundcheck, clearly intending to leave Luke and Ashton alone. Michael shoulder bumps Ashton, grinning lazily, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Luke can see the back of the panties and fishnets, pulled high and tight by Calum, trapping his dick in. Luke’s dick twitches, thinking about the fact that he and Michael are both going to spend the show strung out and worked up by their boyfriends. At least the guitars can hide a hard on. 

Luke stands up, taking a couple steps toward Ashton. The shoulder of his shirt slips down, Ashton’s eyes widening when he realizes that Luke’s wearing the bodysuit. Luke smiles, trailing his fingers up Ashton’s arm.

“You got all dolled up,” Ashton whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to Luke’s jawline, his collarbone. Luke hums in response, tilting into Ashton’s hand when he thumbs over a nipple. Ashton tilts up, pressing a quick kiss to Luke’s mouth, biting at his lip.

“Got all dressed up and everything. Even put a plug in just for you,” He whispers, arching slightly when Ashton groans, biting down onto Luke’s neck, fingers tightening. Luke groans when Ashton gets a thigh in between this leg, chasing the friction of his pants against the lace and leather. 

“When’d you have time to do that?”

“Just before you came. Got Michael and Cal to help out,” Luke says, giggling when he feels Ashton tense up, biting a little harder. Luke’s going to bruise for the show. He doesn’t mind. Luke likes when Ashton is soft and sweet, taking his time to unwrap Luke and his lingerie, but sometimes Luke  _ loves _ when Ashton gets rough and dirty with him. 

“Did you?” Ashton grips at Luke’s hips, pulling Luke back slightly, so that he’s hovering over Ashton’s thigh, unable to move. 

Luke hums, pulling back from Ashton to look at him. He doesn’t look mad exactly just...turned on and a little upset.  _ Possessive _ . The look that tells Luke he’s going to get wrecked once the show is over, littered in bruises. Ashton’s hand skims down Luke’s back brushing over the plug, Ashton moaning when he feels the jewel. He moves his fingers, clearly intending to try and play with it now. 

Luke takes a step back, dancing out of Ashton’s touch. Luke knows if he makes Ashton wait for it, puts on a show of it, it’ll be that much better afterwards, “We’ll be late to soundcheck if we don’t go now. Too bad you were napping for the action, could have watched Michael blow me with his new piercing. Guess you’ll have to wait till later.”

Luke turns on his heel, giggling when he hears Ashton groan from behind him. Luke can feel his dick twitching already in his pants. Michael and Calum are hanging out by the stage already, messing with their instruments. Calum cocks his head when he sees Luke, pointing at Luke’s neck, where there’s probably a bruise forming from Ashton. Luke blushes, grabbing his guitar, starting to tune it if only so he doesn’t have to look at Ashton when he walks in, fidgeting obviously. Michael hip checks Luke, grinning, wagging his tongue at him.

They make it through soundcheck without incident and it isn’t until they’re getting ready later to go on stage that Ashton gets close to Luke, getting a hand down the back of Luke’s pants and pressing the plug into Luke slightly, tugging at the lace. Luke sucks in a breath, faltering.

Ashton leans in close to Luke, brushing his lips against Luke’s ear, “Meet me in the dressing room after if you’re so desperate to prove to everyone that you’re a slut.” 

He taps the plug once, rubbing it against Luke’s prostate and pulls his hand out, walking on stage. Luke breaths in and out a few times, willing his dick to stop leaking again, pulling the guitar to where it’ll cover him. He shakes it off, putting on  _ Stage Luke _ , and walking out. It’s only when Michael shoots him a look, eyes on this shoulder, that he realizes the lace is exposed. He can’t be bothered to care though, turning to Ashton and seeing how he’s watching Luke,  _ hungry _ . 

Michael and Calum ramp up the jokes for the night, laughing everytime Luke loses his voice when the plug rubs against him, teasing Ashton when he hits the wrong drum beat for the opening of a song because he’s watching Luke try to adjust himself. Michael comes up behind Luke halfway through the set, smacking Luke’s ass and causing Luke to pull back from the mic quickly to avoid the moan that leaves his mouth at the jostle of the plug being heard. Ashton hits the drums harder, angerier, and Calum laughs from his spot. Luke’s not going to be surprised if there’s things up online tomorrow, fan speculations about what’s happening. Luke can’t bring himself to care, basking in the feeling of how pretty and powerful he feels right now, all of his bandmates attention on him. 

Ashton’s quick when they finish. Luke barely puts the guitar down before Ashton’s dragging him off to the dressing room from earlier, slamming and locking the door behind him, pushing Luke against it. Luke can hear Michael moaning from down the hall as the door slams shut. He wonders what they’re about to get up to.

Ashton rubs his hand over Luke’s dick, through the leather and lace, tutting when he feels how wet Luke already is, gasping at the drag of the material on his still sensitive dick. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up if you were so desperate to get fucked?”

“Wanted to...wanted to feel Michael’s new piercing,” Luke gasps, arching into Ashton’s hand as he rubs over Luke’s nipple through the lace and silk. Ashton bites at Luke’s jaw, right over where Michael did earlier, worrying the sensitive skin. Luke whines, hyper aware of how wet he is again, the fact that the plug is still stretching him out, pressing against him when Ashton tugs at the bodysuit, pulling it tight.

Ashton starts to undo the buttons of Luke’s shirt, tugging it free of his leather pants, exposing his chest to the cool air of the dressing room. He yanks Luke away from the door, slamming him into the vanity in the room, bending him over it. Luke catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, sweaty, eyeshadow smudged, lip gloss smeared across his face. There’s bruises already littering his neck, sleeves of his shirt falling down. He feels exposed like this, open and raw. Ashton undoes his pants, yanking them down just enough to get at where the plug is. He wraps his fingers around the base of it, using his other hand to pull Luke up by his hair. He pulls Luke flush to his chest, wrapping his hand lightly around Luke’s neck as he starts to twist the plug slowly. Luke moans, eyes slipping closed as he grips the edge of the vanity tightly.

“You would, wouldn’t you. You’re so desperate, needy for the quickest fuck you can get. Gotta have everyone’s attention on you, the fans’, Michael’s, Calum’s,  _ mine. _ Am I going to have to start collaring you? Show everyone you’re mine. Let Michael know he can’t have you,” Ashton says, whispering low and deep into Luke’s ear. He pulls the plug out, pushing it back in quickly, tightening his fingers on Luke’s neck. Luke arches into the touch, curls brushing Ashton’s shoulder. God he can just imagine, being on stage with the collar and lingerie for the whole world to see, knowing he’s only meant for Ashton. Letting Ashton fuck him before a show, leave him on the edge and hard, pushing him out in front of everyone for 2 hours while Luke’s rock hard and  _ wet. _

Ashton twists the plug again. Luke whines.

“Just fuck me already Ash, I need you,  _ please, _ ” Luke gasps, grinding down onto Ashton’s hand. He’s not even sure the bodysuit is going to be wearable again, covered in some much cum. Ashton trails his other hand up Luke’s chest, rubbing over the piercings. Luke cries, fingers tightening into the vanity, desperately trying to grind down onto Ashton. 

“I don’t think I will, Lu. If you’re going to be a whore for everyone, I don’t think you deserve it. Should leave you like this, make you walk out there, all the way to the car and back to the hotel so everyone knows what you’ve been up to, just how desperate and needy you are,” Ashton pulls his hand back from the plug, tapping the base of it, tightening his grip on Luke’s throat. Luke gasps, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He might actually cry, he thinks, strung out and on the edge.

“But then everyone else would get to see your dick like this and it’s only for me,” Ashton bites the skin below Luke’s ear, pulling the plug out and pushing it back in, hard and fast.

Luke cums with a shout, arching completely. Ashton presses his fingers into Luke’s pulse point on this throat. He sees stars, dazed and water, tears leaking everywhere. He’s shaking on the comedown as Ashton lets go of his neck. Ashton turns him around, pressing soft kisses to his lips, cheeks, neck. 

“Darling, was that okay?” Ashton asks, voice full of concern, shifting from possessive Ashton to boyfriend Ashton. Luke can’t speak, just nods, nuzzling into Ashton’s neck, trying to catch his breath. Ashton kisses Luke’s hairline, brushing a loose curl behind his ear. Luke feels overstimulated and hypersensitive, between cumming earlier and now this. He’s still shaking slightly, cold and exposed. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel okay? We can make use of the tub, yeah?” Ashton mumbles, fumbling to pull Luke’s pants back up. The plug catches on the waistband of Luke’s pants and Luke lets out a shaky breath, too strung out to react. Ashton keeps trying to kiss Luke’s cheek and hair as he dresses Luke again, buttoning his shirt back up. Luke likes possessive Ashton, likes being claimed by Ashton, but soft Ashton is the one who kisses him and gives him cuddles.

Ashton herds him back towards the car, going red when he realizes the crew is giving him congratulatory smirks. Luke can hear Michael moaning still from the bathroom. He smiles, nuzzling into Ashton’s neck. 

Ashton runs a bath for Luke when they get back to the hotel room, filling it with bubbles and helping Luke undress. They get in together, Luke cuddling into Ashton’s chest, basking in the hug from Ashton, the kisses and praise Ashton keeps pressing into his skin. He gets to wear Ashton’s shirt and nothing else to bed, curled up in Ashton’s arms, listening to Ashton’s heartbeat. When Ashton’s finally fallen asleep, Luke texts Michael a photo of his neck, covered in teeth marks and bruises. Michael sends back his own photo, a picture of him bent over the bathroom sink, Calum fucking him in the mirror. Luke feels his dick twitch at the sight. Maybe he needs to talk to Ashton more about sharing with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings (in lingerie or not), or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
